kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Den
'The Den '(Formally The Dumptruck) "Always Warm and Cozy." ''' '' {C {C __TOC__ {C Formerly known as The Dumptruck. Where it was a room that trolls frequented, and the regulars modded themselves....for the most part. Eventually a mod from The Garden, restlessfox came along and decided to stick around. He changed the room a lot in his short time, including the name of the room to The Den. At first the room rejected him, as they didn't want any mods. But he stuck it through, made friends with as many people as he could, and earned respect from nearly every user he talked to. He was one of the best people I have ever met on here. He will never be forgotten. Eventually restless stopped coming on as often, and he decided to give the reigns to someone else. A newer addition to The Den came along in the form of Dr G Sto.He made friends quickly with fox, Pwnzor, and the other visiting mods at the time. And to no ones surprise but his own, he was made mod faster than any other mod. Restlessfox saw promise in him, and made him room owner a short time after that. There are a lot of random people in The Den, but that's alright. Everyone gets along for the most part, unless you act like a "jerk". Most people are open in The Den, and if not, I don't know what to tell you. Overall, The Den is a great place. In The Den, there are many random parties and what have you. The Den currently has a fairly liquid base of regs, with a few lifers sticking through. We have a lot of creativity in The Den. Many people write stories and draw. Just ask to see anything of theirs, and they might just let you see it. Well, that's really all there is to The Den. This may get updated, and it may not, so that's it. Room Owner Dr_G_Sto: Rarely on. A fair mod, who allows quite a bit to slide. Though one of his downsides is to let things go too far. His only other downside is that he is hardly ever on. But past these two things you have a great mod, who often relates to the chatters and talks to them, filling them with his hot juicy knowledge. He became a mod faster than anyone I have ever seen. Also is believed to be older than time. Regulars of The Den Staticman: '''The awesome australian of the den, mate! Tends to be a grammar nazi sometimes, but once you get to know him, he's a pretty swell fellow. '''L0LSmilyface: A quite popular Den regular, liked by everyone, and nice. Loves putting dots, alot... In a band called JJJ With a Spoonful of Smiles. You should get along fine with her, but stay out of her corner and tree; is currently on sabbatical. Also make sure you spell her name right... There is NO 'e' :). WW2whiz: Very smart. He used to be a regular of the Den, but is rarely on anymore. Has been friends with Fox_Girl since kindergarten. Likes to rap, and uses his comebacks to embarrass the trolls. Delphinapterus18: Very popular Den regular, friends with everyone, enemies with no one. Always involved in Den activities, even when she isn't here. Is currently on sabbatical. Owes communistmuffin secks. 1firepheonix2: Fun and crazy. Not exactly talkative. RainofTears9's best friend. Loves nature and is a pleasant addition to The Den. Tecake1997: Sweetheart of The Den. She's nice to everyone, she's on slightly less than most Den regulars though. Also she's pretty smart. Corando: Funny, sarcastic user. He can be occasionally perverted, but that only adds to his awesomeness! An all around fun viking. Doesn't love anyone else but his fellow vikings. XxKeyMaster77xX: Likes to think of himself as "The Jr. Mod of The Den". He tends to correct people occasionally and try to get them to follow guidelines. He does grow on you though. Z3R0Xrix: The pimp of the den, he often takes breaks away from The Den, but almost always comes back within a week or two. Pretty funny, and out-going, he is a great member of The Den society. Is also married to many Den reglars, like jjj, Cloud, and Smily. Has been on a fairly long break from his usual rate of activity. DarkSpoon: A sex machine. He once turned a straight man gay, with the blink of an eye. He's the one typing the descriptions of everyone, meaning he's typing about himself in third person right now. How cool is that?!? In a band called JJJ With A Spoonful of Smiles. *12/15/11 - He left The Den. His sexiness followed. And yes, this is still in third person. jjj_9: Not a sex machine, but getting there. He turned a straight girl lesbian, with the blink of an eye. In a band called JJJ With A Spoonful of Smiles. Is currently MIA, though many believe him to stalk the Earth on nights when the moon is orange. Mickymouse55: Is himself. Nice most of the time. He is Awesomesauce in his own words. He dislikes randoms and failtrolls. A novice writer. gillmill5: Gilly, sometimes he's a mod-wannabe, and other times he's with all the other fun users, really switches back and forth. Not too bad of a person to talk to, if you're ever lonely in The Den, though. Is also known for his quote: "Dey in love, man." Sammy123476: A very awesome and unique Den user. Usually only talks when Kuin is around. (XD) But that's ok, we still love Sammy. He is also very random, and likes hugs... especially Kuin's hugs. Kuin34: Quite funny Den user. Doesn't necessarily talk often, cause WoW (World of Warcraft) stole his soul, but he almost always has something funny to say. He is quite famous for adding random funny comments out of nowhere. Notoriously dashing. aryaelvinsword: Writes stories about some of the other users. Role plays often, which can sometimes get annoying if she does it to much, and tries to keep the chat alive. Famous for her 'attackleglomps' and the =3 face, ary is a real life friend of Tecake1997 and publishes her stories in Deviantart for the enjoyment of the Den. CaptianIcarus: Used to be on mostly everyday, but left for a few things. Is also a "Jr. Mod" and is easy to get along with. Seraph6886: Seraph is an awesome/creative regular of The Den. She is loved by mostly everyone. And loves jello :). But dont steal her jello, for it belongs to her. RiseAgainstFan27: Formerly known as youtubefan. Usually nice, unless you come into The Den acting like a smartass. It's easy to get on his good side, and just as easy to get on his bad side. In all, he's a great friend to have. And, he wont just randomly be "mean", he'll only be "mean" if you are first. Deathmaster12123: '''Is on a lot...well sometimes...well when ever a computer is close by...can be an ass if you are first or if you are a dirty stinking troll...but is usually a nice guy to every body... '''beta209: '''King of gay bacon strips. He is a nice guy (sometimes a jerk) but with random mood swings. This frenchie is hawktail's hubby and spends his time defusing heated arguments. Him is a mouse furry. Yu-gi-oh is his thing on his spare time. he likes to Rp. quote: "im on like every day!" '''hawktail7: '''hubby of beta209, he is a famous regular in the den. he's very loveable and doesnt really get into fights. if he does beta usually breaks it up. Pure 100% russian, he spends most of his time drinking, sleeping, and...chatting. in te words of RevengedJaack "Awesome cousin of Dmitri (ogrebear)" '''RevengedJaack: '''The Den's beloved Swede, Really sweet and always nice. He is hilarious and a respectful guy. Known as several callings such as: Jack, Jacky, Jacke, Jackal, Jackie, JD (as in Jack Daniel), Rev, The Rev, Jack with the Rack, Revvy, Sams Rev, Sam Jack, Sams Nerd. And the list can be made longer. As for what we know, we can't name one person that hates him. Property of Nekonoshippo and Tamarisk5, accidently made a person named "SpeedyFred" bisexual. Has been requested to become a homosexual due to the reason of several boys being inlove with him. Shares most of his love with Corando (http://i.imgur.com/bzRKn.jpg) '''Magical_Otter: The only known Otter on Kong, Professional slacker and expert crayon user, Crayola preferrably. The magic came from super cancer. Yeah, what now? Autarch: '''The Awesome Extrodinare of Expedient Greatness, or AEEG of short. Wise story teller of the den. mastermanEX: The greeter of the den. Usually greets everyone that he knows is chatting. Sometimes random. Usually quiet and gets in arguements frequently. Likes to say 'lollery' a lot. When he is argueing about something he usually doesn't let go and keeps his side of the arguement up the best he can. His bane was chosen because all the other ones he thought up were taken. Very uncreative. Left on August 6th 2012 and went to The Lair. "For it is foretold, that on the day of the Great Rustling, no mortals shall live in fear." '''andreaus102: The butler of the den dosen't enjoy when other do his job King_of_luck_777: '''A basic user of The Den. Sometimes hands out luck for the fun of it, and goes HoNK a lot. Doesn't like to argue much, but will if he has to. Always holds up his or his friends side. Doesn't give up easily. Tends to use proper grammar, but doesn't excactly care. Goes by King, Luck, KoL, And HoNkertons. '''KF5AQX: '''A very friendly, playful Spartan. HATES trolls, and loves to RP. Is also an expert on goats.meow. Likes to make conversations with people and is apparently really smart about some topics. Seems to be obsessed with Halo. '''Fox_Girl (also known as first account: malenajs9): '''Friendly, fun person. Likes to be called foxy, but other people call her fox, mal, or malena. Has a sweet, foxy personality. Is Swedish AND Norwegian FTW. Has been friends with WW2Whiz since kindergarten. She also likes dubstep and loves to share her music. Besties with Puckster. Secret artist. '''Puckster: '''She likes hockey and is Fox_Girl's bestie. Also a secret artist. '''Piperjean99: An off and on regular of the den. She's active in conversations and remembers when all these people where still here. Is quick to mute and unmute, if in a predicament. Gives away points for big words. Dumptruck Veterans (that use the den) barinski: started off in the Dumptruck, and quickly became a regular face. Was in the Dumptruck when RestlessFox (R.I.P.) first took ownership and decided to rename it to the Den. stayed until all the regulars but himself left, and decided it was his time to. spent a bit in the Village, then retired for about a year, but he is back and ready to reclaim his place as King Failzor in the Den. KosherKrackers: On rarely, but only to play games anymore. He was smart and funny at the same time, often used his wit to confuse the hell out of trolls. Lilpiggy: This guy was one of the coolest and funnest members of the Dumptruck/Den. Whenever he is online is just great fun. Dragoon8727: One of the last remaining active Dumptruck veterans still active in The Den. Often changes from being the most hated, to being the most loved between each generation of chatters. Now known as DarkSpoon. Devin1337: Yes, he was a Dumptruck Veteran too. See article in regulars section. Orrecommander: A Dumptruck Vet, was on extended absence until recently. Now is common in the Den. jjj_9: I've been around since like '08, guys. put me on the list. I love lists. Common but Not Regs Yet Jardog00: communistmuffin's nigga DarkRainyKnight: Is usually in the Den, and if not, somewhere else. He can get on your nerves when he's "hyper" but thats just dark. :) When in the Den, he is loud, and usually always involved in chat. mango2121: '''The sister of KF5AQX, and the alt account of Misshunter. She's a fun person to talk to, just don't get on her nerves. She'll do bad things..Also the champion of the alphabet game. '''Orrecommander: '''Self-proclaimed vet from Dumptruck. Fairly level-headed and eager to make friends. Was only recently reminded of the source of his username... Which still hasn't been confirmed. broke-ass nigga '''Anelec: Friendly and pretty much on every week, Not a bad bone on this user. MisaTange: Pretty friendly and on occasion gets on to debates. Fairly level-headed. A big writer that sometimes does not speak for long periods of times, especially during debate sessions. A big fan of RPGs and shooters. Xorsair: Puts his name here to look cool ForeverPeaceful: '''A 13 year old dude. he hangs out in the den quite frequently. Nephew of ogrebear and hawktail7, he is half russian and half swedish. He speaks fluent russian and is on regularly. A very intellectual person and someone that we like talking to. '''XtheAngel: Another 13 year old, this one likes to be an ass and pretend to be pervy, but he's actually really sweet. Also oddly mature for a 13 year old. When he wants to be. Unwanted Regs bloogut: An underage roleplaying queer. Also obsessed with Pokémon. Just flat out annoying, really, and anyone who sees him should try to get him banned. sensiman123: This user does not even deserve to be mentioned in any part of the wiki because they're such a fagtard. Why are they here then? nube98: A very irritating underage troll. Owner of several accounts. (Coolandcool, Imnotcoolandcool, etc). We take comfort in that by the time he learns what a virgin is, he'll have already died as one. He's actually kind of adorable, like a dog eating at the table. Muhammad10: Underaged arrogant bub. Just mute him if he comes up in chat. easy12m: An underaged troll, very annoying. also known as.... nvm pyroa: '''A peverted troll that no one loves '''RageFaced: Likes to make fun of Anelec and Regs. :( archangellockit: A jackass that edited the wiki and causes problems for entertainment. Should be baptized in hate whenever he is on. communistmuffin: '''MAJOR troll. Also a reg. Rules and Regulations Don't troll. Just... just no. Spoon: Trolololol No spam. Spam is for eating, not for chatrooms. Conversations consist of anything and everything, so don't be suprised or offended, please. 90% of all topics must include sex, drugs, or violence, or the chat will die. Literally. (Or Spoon's penis) Role-playing is allowed, just don't murder someone. All brides and girlfriends must be given away by '''DarkSpoon(WRONG). Since Z3R0xrix is married to almost everyone you must ask HIS permission to date,marry,be with, anything with one of The Denians. :) (3rd person writing FTW) Only edit the wiki if you are serious about it. Den Den Den Den Den